1. Field of Invention
This invention discloses a commercially viable process for producing higher fatty alcohols (C24–C36) using a novel technique of supercritical carbon dioxide extraction that incorporates an immobilized hydrolyzing enzyme, and describes the cosmetic applications of the higher fatty alcohols extracted.
2. Prior Art
The composition of different groups of compounds from different kinds of waxes has been reported. J. A. Lamberton et al, 1959 &, Horn A and Martic J. S. 1957, who described a method for obtaining fatty alcohols from sugarcane cuticular wax based on homogenous saponification with alcoholic potassium hydroxide, followed by extraction of the unsaponifiable material and further molecular distillation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,316 reported another method to isolate the alcohol mixture using a high efficiency, high vacuum column, and extraction with petroleum ether, followed by distillation of petroleum ether, acetylation of remaining product, alumina chromatography, alkaline hydrolysis and crystallization in ethanol. This procedure for obtaining the mixture of higher aliphatic primary alcohols from animal and vegetable wax is based on the alkaline saponification of the fatty esters followed by the supercritical extraction of CO2, pressures ranging from 60–300 kg/cm2 and temperatures between 25°–100° C. According to this procedure it is possible to obtain only 5% of C20 to C36 alcohol mixtures. The method uses both chemical hydrolysis and extraction to obtain low purity Policosanol.
Yet another method (JP 60 119514) describes the process for recovering primary normal aliphatic higher alcohols proposed a very similar extraction method applied to waxes, but large scale implementation of this process is difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,316 describes the process with the saponification process for 2 to 5 hrs, followed by solid-liquid extraction and crystallization. The yield ranges from 30%, while purity ranges from 80 to 98%. However, use of organic solvents is recommended which are difficult to remove in residual amounts.
Fakuda (Chemical abstracts, 106,17,137413 P) describe the use of fatty alcohols in terms of Lipid lowering effects of sugarcane wax in rats.
Sho H et al (1984), studied the effects of sugarcane wax on serum and liver lipids in rats. Treatment reduces both serum and liver cholesterol level. The beneficial effect of mixture of higher primary fatty alcohols and their effect on ADP and collagen induced platelet aggregation in rats was reported. It significantly inhibited ADP and collagen-induced platelet aggregation suggesting that it is an anti-platelet drug.
Granja et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,156 discloses a process for obtaining primary aliphatic alcohols of 22–38 carbon atoms by saponification and extraction using organic solvents from sugarcane wax. They also disclose its use in the treatment of hypercholestremia, platelet aggregation, ischemia, thrombosis and to prevent drug induced gastric ulcer and to improve male sexual activity.
US patent application 20020058713A1 discloses the use of high molecular weight primary aliphatic alcohols obtained from natural products consisting of C20–C 34 carbon atoms for pharmaceutical, food stuff and dietary uses. The invention also mentions the use of such alcohols as anti-inflammatory agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,822 discloses the use of C18 to C26 fatty alcohols for treatment of hyperproliferative skin disorders. EP0428642B1 discloses the use of such aliphatic alcohols in the treatment of inflammatory and viral skin diseases.
None of the prior art described above disclose the isolation of highly enriched, high purity fatty alcohols form natural sources, nor do they disclose the use of the same in cosmetic preparations for providing topical benefits.